User blog:Berserkchart486/Naruto: Shinobi Revolutions Too?!
Dear NarutoFanon Community, Hi, I'm Serk. My username is above, so if you want to know the full thing, just look above. Anyway, to the main point of this blog: The Naruto Fanon Canon Storyline. Several have failed on the site, and undoubtedly, that has been because a lack of activity. Though, in addition, it is because the storyline is also EXTREMELY dependent on a few users themselves. This time, it will not be the case. You all will know the general storyline. I will not hide any information from any of you. None of it. This story will be entirely run by us, and by the community. That said, I’ll be chiefly responsible for monitoring the direction of the story. That doesn’t entail me controlling the story, but I will be the one making announcements of what occurred so that we’re all caught up. Whenever an event happen, or really a major event occurs, that is when the announcement will arise. Now, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but this will not be a Fanon Canon Project that anyone can simply jump into. I’m sorry, but I don’t want to roleplay with your Rinnegan, Tenseigan, Byakugan, Wood Release, Lava Release, Dust Release-having character. I don’t. I’m going to be blunt. If your character doesn’t make sense, I don’t want to roleplay with them, and I don’t want others roleplaying with them, because then it’ll be unfair whenever you do anything. In fact, it won’t make sense when you do anything. Yet, my decision is not the only that matters, and I’m not going to pretend it is. I’ll need a few nominations from you guys, the community, of four other individuals who, along with me, will review every character that comes into this Fanon Canon, and will either reject or approve them. We won’t be looking for anything but just that the character is coherent. This will be the same for positions in the Fanon Canon, and mainly ones that are limited such as Kage, Jinchuriki, Ninja Swordsmen, Ninja tools, etc. Now, unlike the characters, these characters (Who desire such things) will have a necessary byte count of 30,000 bytes. I think this is fair, in my opinion, so that we don’t have stubs holding the bulk of the positions when someone else, who is maybe 4000 to 5000 bytes, wants it but can’t get ahold of it because some stub is hogging it. While on the topic of villages, this will be run sort of DND ish. Meaning, villages will run on a point based system. There will be exactly six categories, and I will explain what each means. Genki: *This is morality, happiness, whatever you want to call it. This will dictate how satisfied your people are. People satisfaction will prevent revolutions, and the religion Kurozome from spreading too much in your village, for those are the worst things that can’t happen. Any Genki that is too low, compared to population size, for the higher the population, and KG users, the lower the Genki, this could result in your armies not fighting to their fullest capabilities. Population Size: *The name is self-explanatory. This will dictate how big your population is. The higher your population, the more land that you are able to expend from your land, but more importantly, the larger your armies will be. Military Strength: *This is starkly different from population and military size. This does NOT dictate the size of your army. But, it instead dictates the quality. Each village will be given a set amount of Jonin, Genin, and Chunin, that they can have (based on population). So, say, for example, you someone has a high population (200,000) but a low military strength, this could mean that a guy with a low population 50,000, but a high military strength, could possess an equal amount of Jonin. It’ll be based on percentage of the army. Technology: *This is a quite easy one to explain. This will be technology. Since the war, we’ve seen technological revolutions and innovations that seem to have benefitted the world. Tech can be used for your armies, for your Genki, and potentially to even help with the economy. Tech will be a very important area. Economy: *This, again, is another big area. Economy, commerce. Money! Money is very important. This will dictate how much you can afford to pay other organizations for missions, or your own shinobi. Economy will sometimes dictate the size of your armies (if you have no money to pay then, some may defect). Your Genki, if people are poor, they are probably unhappy, and etc. Bloodline: *Bloodline limit users are extremely beneficial. Typically, they are among the strongest shinobi, and, in addition, they have jutsu that can benefit their nation by providing commerce, and resources. However, most people fear or envy the abilities of bloodline limit users, thus this area will dictate how many your empire can host before being negatively affected (typically this will have a direct correlation to Genki.) Resources: *Resources are very important. These resources will have two categories, and will be the most complex one. *Luxury Resources—these essentially are resources that will directly affect Genki and commerce. They are desirable goods that people want. The more of these you have, the higher the Genki. *Strategic Resources—these essentially are the resources that will be used for your technology and population size. You can use these to build better tech, more homes, and includes “food” as well. More food you have, the higher the population can be. Actual Story? So, now that we have the logistics worked out, let me detail the entirety of the story that I have crafted, along with the help of some users here including: Prince, Shonen, Theo, and many more (that means I forgot who else exactly). This universe will take place approximately fifty years following the conclusion of the Fourth Shinobi World War. It's then more like 20-30ish years following the end of Boruto, and so Naruto and them will have been dead (Since they'll be like 60 + and I don't want them alive), while Boruto and them maybe in their fifties roughly, so they'll be alive should you desire them. Anyway though, the gist of the story revolves around REVOLUTION! Yes, there will be revolutions; mainly, the big one will be in the Land of Iron. So, with the technological advancement during the Boruto era, with airships and macbooks and such, weapons are too advanced. We actually have sasuke to thank for that. During his travels through dimensions, he unearthed the , and brought it back hoping that it would better the earth, but of course, some dudes started monopolizing it. These people, will be known as Black Crown, the group of religious fanatics who worship the Shinju and believe that it should be the only being capable of wielding chakra. Thus, instead of using chakra, they rely on this source of energy instead, which have been moved to an entirely different location than Sasuke had placed it. (we can assume that they bought it, akin to what Disney is doing, or flat out stole it. The truth is never revealed, but actually, you can potentially uncover it.) So, during this, with new technology, they crafted guns that function based on this energy, which can be used to shoot pellets of energy akin to bullets, electrical energy, fire energy, whatever fucking energy you want. This will also be what Black Crown members will use instead of chakra as well. So, the Land of Iron, which is essentially a country of feudalism, evident by the fact that Mifune, the samurai general runs the country, akin to the shogun running Japan during the Edo period. Anyway, this means that samurai are the most respected citizens, and everyone is below them regardless of position: medics, priest, clergy, merchant, etc. In fact, regardless of wealth, a samurai will always have more respect and rights! So, this is undoubtedly unfair, and the civilians, having been armed (by Black Crown) will start revolution using these weapons. The guns will be akin to muskets, so they'll fire once, and then have to be "Reloaded" which means just some simple action of replacing fragments of the gelel stone. So, the weaponry will be mainly on par with the weaponry of the 1700 and 1800s. Muskets for one, cannons, etc. Anyway though, the civilian of the Land of Iron starts a revolution and through sheer numbers they win. Now, let me be VERY VERY Clear. Regular civilians with these muskets can not best a shinobi. Shinobi and Samurai are much more skilled, and can probably outright move out the line of fire before a person could properly aim. The only difference in why they won was that they had way more numbers. Think of it in the situation that 1000 civilians fought against 100 samurai. (Of course, the numbers are way different, but for the purpose of me trying to explain a concept roll with it). Regardless of what the samurai do tbh, it's simply too many people to kill and fight without making a mistake. So, anyway, the land of Iron's system of feudalism is destroyed, and now they have progressed to a state of communism (again, thanks to Black Crown's interference). So, this is the gist of the story. I'll have an announcement soon about the positions, and the first "Arc" which will essentially be the villages apart of the Shinobi Union discussing the Land of Iron's removal from it, how Kurozome has become a big religion there, and among other things. So, without further adieu, let the story, begin! Category:Blog posts